starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Duelo na Forja Estelar
Esse duelo ocorreu durante a Guerra Civil Jedi e foi o último duelo de sabres de luz entre o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Malak e seu antigo Mestre Sith Revan, que agora era um Padawan Jedi redimido. O Jedi e o Lorde Negro lutaram entre si na plataforma de observação da Forja Estelar durante o assalto da República Galática à estação espacial no Sistema Rakata. Revan matou Malak antes da Frota da República destruir a Forja Estelar, com a derrota do Império Sith (Guerra Civil jedi) de Malak. Prelúdio No ano de 3.959 ABY, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Revan e seu aprendiz Darth Malak declararam guerra contra a Ordem Jedi e a República Galática que tinham defendido com sucesso como Cavaleiros Jedi durante as Guerras Mandalorianas. Este ato deu início à Guerra Civil Jedi. Dois anos em guerra, os Jedi e a República preparam uma armadilha para Revan e Malak. The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia, Vol. II, p. 279 ("Malak, Darth") Um time de ataque Jedi, liderados pela Cavaleira Jedi Batila Shan, abordou a nave de comando de Revan durante a batalha. Malak percebeu a oportunidade e ordenou que a Nave de Comando ''Leviathan abrisse fogo na nave de Revan, afim de matar ambos: Revan e os Jedi. No entanto, Bastila e Revan sobreviveram, apesar de Revan ter ficado em coma, Bastila estabilizou Revan, escapando da nave de comando e levando-o para o Conselho Jedi. O conselho temporariamente apagou a memória de Revan e lhe implantaram uma nova identidade de um soldado leal à República. thumb|left|Revan e Malak, o Mestre e o Aprendiz. No último ano da Guerra Civil Jedi, o amnésico Revan foi retreinado como um Padawan no Enclave Jedi em Dantooine. Revan e Bastila Shan foram então enviados pelo Conselho Jedi local para encontrar a Forja Estelar, uma antiga estação espacial Rakata que alimentava o esforço do Império Sith em sua guerra contra a República. Durante sua procura pelos Mapas Estelares que levariam a Forja Estelar, Malak capturou Revan e seus companheiros levando-os a bordo de sua nave de comando, a Leviathan. Malak contou a Revan sobre sua antiga identidade como Darth Revan, e Bastila foi capturada por Malak. Após escaparem da Leviathan e localizarem o último Mapa Estelar no mundo túmulo dos Sith, Korriban, Revan e seus companheiro viajaram para o Sistema RakataThe New Essential Chronology e caíram no planeta Rakata Prime. Junto com Jolee Bindo e Juhani, Revan confrontou Bastila no Templo dos Antigos. Bastila revelou que ela era a nova aprendiz de Malak, substituindo a Mão Sombria de Malak, Darth Bandon, que foi morto por Revan. Quando Revan rejeitou os apelos de Bastila para retomar o seu antigo manto de Lorde Negro, ela fugiu para a Forja Estelar. Revan e seus companheiros entraram na Forja Estelar a bordo do Falcão Negro. Após batalharem com hordas de Jedi Negros e Tropas Sith, Revan confrontou Bastila, que foi ordenada por Malak a mata-lo. Entretanto, Revan convenceu ela a voltar para o lado da luz e usar sua Meditação de Batalha—um poder da Força que reforça seus aliados e desmoraliza o inimigo—contra os Sith. Ele então se dirigiu até Malak para enfrenta-lo. Quando Revan se aproximou do turbo-elevador que levava à plataforma de observação, ele se encontrou com seu antigo aprendiz sith, usando a Força para sufocar dois Jedi prisioneiros. Malak então jogou seu sabre de luz no peito de um Jedi e desencadeou uma explosão de relâmpagos da Força em outro, matando os dois. Revan então disse a Malak que os Jedi iriam mostrar misericórdia se ele se rendesse, mas Malak retorquiu que o despojamento de seu poder não era um ato de misericórdia, e que ele preferia morrer. Malak então liberou uma força ilimitada de droides da Forja Estelar em Revan, e recuou para o deck de observação. Após Revan derrotar os droides, ele entrou no turbo-elevador e fez seu caminho até o deck de observação para enfrentar o Lorde Negro. O confronto final thumb|150px|O feroz duelo entre Revan e Malak. Quando Revan se aproximou de Malak, o Lorde Negro parabenizou seu antigo mestre, afirmando que ele acreditava que as defesas da Forja Estelar iriam destruir Revan. Entretanto, Malak viu que aquele não era mais o antigo Revan que ele esperava. Malak então opinou que Revan era mais forte do que jamais foi durante o seu reinado como Lorde Negro, e Malak comentou que ele não achava que isso era possível. Malak disse que ele foi tentado a capturar Revan vivo, para fazê-lo definhar e tornar dele seu próprio aprendiz. Revan então disse que ele não iria virar para o lado sombrio de novo. Eles começaram um duelo de sabres de luz, o vencedor iria decidir o destino da galáxia, assim como as forças da República e dos Sith que travavam uma feroz batalha do lado de fora do deck de observação da super arma ancestral. Com os dois ex-melhores amigos envolvidos em um duelo mortal, o Lorde Negro se retirou de batalha, explicando que ele não podia ser derrotado. Malak, em seguida, usou a Força para drenar a força vital de um dos oito Jedi que haviam sido capturados no Enclave Jedi, quando ele e suas forças de assalto atacaram Dantooine. Revan destruiu os outros pods de estase, permitindo aos outros Jedi se tornarem um com a Força. thumb|left|Malak drena a força vital de um Jedi Capturado. Revan então focou sua atenção em derrubar Malak novamente. Finalmente, Revan conseguiu aterrar o golpe final, deixando Malak de joelhos. Espantando por ter sido derrotado, Malak começou a lamentar por ter se voltado para o lado sombrio. Revan pediu desculpas ao seu ex-amigo por ter lhe iniciado no caminho sombrio, mas lembrou Malak que ele que escolheu continuar trilhando-o. Malak então afirmou que poderia haver mais verdade no Código Jedi do ele tinha acreditado, e perguntou o que teria acontecido se a situação fosse invertida. thumb|A queda do Lorde Negro dos Sith. Malak morreu com tristeza e pesar sobre seus atos, mas sem ódio ou rancor por seu antigo Mestre. Revan então escapou da Forja Estelar com seus companheiros no Falcão Negro, e a Frota da República começou a bombardear a estação, o que a fez cair no sol do Sistema Rakata. Depois de Revan e seus companheiros voltarem para Rakata Prime, eles foram homenageados pela Almirante da República Forn Dodonna, cada um recebendo a Cruz da Glória, a mais alta honraria que a República pode oferecer a um indivíduo. Revan também foi re-conferido ao grau de Cavaleiro Jedi pelo Mestre Jedi Vandar Tokare, sendo proclamado "Cavaleiro Pródigo". Com Bastila e Revan mais uma ao vez ao lado da República e da Ordem Jedi, e a fábrica principal do Império Sith destruída, as forças Sith foram derrotadas pela República. Legado thumb|left|250px|Imagem retratada no holo registro, três séculos após a morte de Malak. Aproximadamente trezentos anos após o duelo final de Revan e Malak, um ressurgido Império Sith atacou e travou uma guerra contra a República, até que um tratado foi assinado entre os dois lados.Star Wars: The Old Republic Uma imagem de Revan e seu duelo final contra Malak a bordo da Forja Estelar foi retratada em um documentário holográfico produzido pelo Jedi Arquivista Kel Dor Gnost-Dural para os Arquivos Jedi.Linha do Tempo 8: A Guerra Civil Jedi Nos bastidores O Duelo na Froja Estelar apareceu pela primeira vez no Xbox 2003 e no vídeo game para PC Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, desenvolvido pela BioWare. O final do lado da luz em que Revan mata Malak e destrói a Forja Estelar, foi confirmado como final cononico pelo The New Essential Chronology, Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force e o Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide. No entanto, no final alternativo do lado sombrio de Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Revan vai para o lado sombrio no Templo dos Antigos, em Rakata Prime. Revan e Bastila Shan, que jurou lealdade a ele, abordaram a Forja Estelar e fizeram seu caminho até o centro de comando. Revan enfrenta Malak no deck de observação da Forja Estelar, depois de ele matar três Jedi Negros e derrotar os droides da Forja Estelar. Malak, enfim, é morto por Revan, que recupera o título de Lorde Negro dos Sith.Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Prima's Official Strategy Guide Na romance Darth Bane: Path of Destruction, escrita por Drew Karpyshyn, Revan foi descrito como um Mestre Jedi durante o duelo,Darth Bane: Path of Destruction. Entretanto, em Knights of the Old Republic, ele é um Padawan. Uma imagem representando o duelo final de Revan e Malak foi apresentada na Linha do Tempo 8: A Guerra Civil Jedi, uma série de vídeo online, criados para elaborar o plano de fundo do jogo Star Wars: The Old Republic. Nessa imagem, Bastila Shan é retratada como tendo enfrentado Darth Malak junto com Revan. No entanto, em Knights of the Old Republic, ela estava usando a meditação de batalha para ajudar a frota da República, deixando Revan enfrentar Malak por si só, Robert Chestney, um dos desenvolvedores de jogos da BioWare, para o The Old Republic, atribuiu os detalhes conflitantes com as contas de um Mestre Jedi mal informado, que viveu a mais de três centenas de anos. Um easter egg no final de Knights of the Old Republic permite ao jogador transformar Malak em uma dançarina Twi'Lek verde e pular a fase final.Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic: em ambas as plataformas do jogo um código deve ser digitado antes de o jogador falar com Malak no deck de observação da Forja Estelar. Versão Xbox: o jogador tem que adicionar outro controle, e segurar a seta esquerda e direita, pressione o botão "Y" simultaneamente em ambos os controles. Então, depois de Malak puxar seu sabre de luz, Revan usaria a força sobre Malak, e o Lorde Sith se transformaria em uma dançarina Twi'lek. Versão PC: depois de ativar cheats no jogo, o jogador deve digitar "dancedancemalak", e Malak instantaneamente se transforma em uma garota Twi'lek dançando. Revan, em seguida, dança com o Twi'lek. Também é possível que Revan ignore os Jedi Aprisionados e concentre-se apenas em Malak, o que resulta em um duelo muito mais longo e difícil. Aparições *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Timeline 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''Timeline 8: The Jedi Civil War'' *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' Fontes *''Cavaleiros da Antiga República: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Chronicles of the Old Republic'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Notas e Referências Categoria:Batalhas da Guerra Civil Jedi Categoria:Duelos